Suara Hati yang Tersembunyi
by Asakuro Yuuki
Summary: Aku hanya ingin kita kembali bersahabat seperti dulu, namun aku tahu, kita tidak akan kembali seakrab dulu lagi.


**Suara Hati yang Tersembunyi**

Summary :

Aku hanya ingin kita kembali bersahabat seperti dulu, namun aku tahu, kita tidak akan kembali seakrab dulu lagi

**Disclaimmer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Suara Hati yang Tersembunyi © Asakuro Yuuki**

**Pairing:**

No pairing, but slight Rin X Len

**WARNING :**

Dont Like Dont Read

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

* * *

><p>Ini fanfic pertamaku yang menggunakan judul berbahasa Indonesia. Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk 'seseorang', yang dulu adalah sahabatku, sahabat pertamaku di masa SMP. Tapi, sekarang sudah tidak lagi.<p>

Untuk 'seseorang' yang dekat denganku, tapi jauh dariku.

* * *

><p><strong>Suara Hati yang Tersembunyi<strong>

* * *

><p>Hei, apa kau ingat, kapan terakhir kali kita tertawa bersama? Apa kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kita berdebat konyol? Apa kau ingat ketika kita salah tingkah ketika Rui sahabatku menemukan kita bergelut dengan sengit di lantai?<p>

Kau ingat, kan? Kau pasti ingat.

(Padahal, aku tahu, bahwa kau mungkin tidak ingat soal semua itu)

Kita sahabat, bukan? Setidaknya, itulah hubungan kita dulu. Hubungan yang kupikir akan tetap ada untuk selamanya, seperti pecahan kaca yang selamanya tidak akan membusuk. Namun, sekarang, ibarat pecahan kaca tersebut, kita menjauh satu sama lain.

(Ibarat kaca yang pecah, maka akan terpisah, bukan?)

Masihkah kau ingat bagaimana kita berlomba konyol? Bagaimana kita berebut tempat di ujung teras? Kau yang tersenyum, kau yang tertawa lepas bersamaku, masihkah bisa terulang kembali?

Bukankah kita selalu bersama ibarat kesatuan yang utuh?

Tapi aku sadar, waktu itu adalah waktu itu. Waktu yang telah berlalu takkan terulang kembali. Meski seberapa pun kita menyesal—bukan, ini bukan penyesalan, ini hanyalah kerinduan akan semua memori persahabatan kita yang pernah ada.

Sudah dua tahun lamanya kita begini, ya? Kita sudah jarang—atau bahkan sangat jarang—berbicara satu sama lain. Hanya angkat bicara bila satu kelompok dalam sebuah tugas saja. Tak ada tawa khusus untuk berdua.

(Semua sudah lenyap ditelan waktu)

Hei, banyak yang terjadi. Banyak yang menyebabkan kita terpaut begini, kan? Kita memang dekat di jarak, namun, kita jauh, amat jauh di dalam hati.

Aku tak mengerti mengapa persahabatan kita merenggang hingga seperti ini. Sejak saat itu, kau memang berpacaran dengan seorang gadis, namun hal itu tak menyebabkan kita merenggang. Tapi, itu hanya untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian, selanjutnya tanpa kita sadari, kita sudah sejauh ini.

Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Namun hatiku berkata,

(Jangan bohong, kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan semua ini)

Gosip.

Itulah yang menyebabkan kita merenggang. Gosip bahwa aku menyukaimu. Tapi, semua ada alasannya.

Aku adalah seorang penulis cerita pendek di internet. Apa aku salah bila menuliskan ide-ide ceritaku di sebuah notes, dan mengibaratkan bahwa nama tokoh utama cowok di sana bernama sama denganmu? Atau bernama sama dengan seseorang di dalam kelas? Aku tak pandai membuat nama tokoh, maka semua itu tak lebih dari pengumpamaan. Tokoh tanpa nama.

Dan ketika anak di kelas menemukan—ah, bukan, dia membobol—lokerku, membaca notes itu, dan kemudian isi notes itu tersebar begitu saja. Kita menjauh, aku menutup diri. Tapi kau tetap menjalani kehidupanmu seperti biasa.

Banyak yang telah terjadi sejak saat itu dalam hidupku. Semuanya pergi. Senyum orang-orang di sekitarku, di keluargaku; penindasan oleh kakak kelas; sendirian di kelas. Semua dalam hidupku berubah, aku semakin takut akan dunia luar. Hanya sahabat-sahabatku yang ada.

(Namun, tawamu bersamamu, wajahmu yang tersenyum padaku, tetap ada di hatiku)

Sampai pada akhirnya, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, perasaaan waktu itu mulai terbaca. Setelah cerita panjang* yang terjadi, aku mulai menyukaimu. Tapi aku tak berani mengakuinya. Bila gosip saja dengan mudah meruntuhkan kita, apalagi bila gosip itu menjadi kenyataan.

Aku tak ingin kita yang sudah merenggang—bahkan kau mungkin sudah melupakan persahabatan kita—semakin berkecimpung di dalam masalah yang sama dua kali. Aku tak ingin menghilangkan kesempatan untuk akrab denganmu lagi.

Aku merasa masih ada kesempatan kedua. Aku ingin kita kembali bersahabat seperti dulu. Paling tidak, saling menyapa bila berpapasan. Paling tidak, ajak aku bicara. Paling tidak, ayo kita tertawa bersama berdua lagi. Mungkinkah permintaanku ini terlalu muluk?

Aku sudah berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian. Aku berusaha menyapamu, tapi aku tidak pernah berhasil. Rasa takut yang menjalar dan rasa gugup yang ada menghambatku. Lagipula, aku sadar, kita takkan bisa seakrab dulu lagi. Keadaan sekarang sudah berubah, pandangan orang-orang mulai berubah.

(Meskipun dalam hati, aku berharap engkau tak berubah)

Aku hanya ingin kita bersahabat lagi, apa itu terlalu muluk? Apa itu terlalu berlebihan? Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu seperti kedekatanmu dengan orang lain. Aku hanya ingin kita kembali seperti dulu. Konyol dan seru.

Sekali lagi aku bertanya, APA AKU SALAH? APA AKU MEMINTA HAL YANG MUSTAHIL?

Aku hanya bisa menangis. Kau tidak ingat, ya? Kau pasti sudah tidak ingat lagi bagaimana kita bersahabat waktu itu, ya? Apa aku terlalu banyak BERHARAP?

Aku tak ingin berharap, aku takut kecewa, tapi aku juga tidak ingin berkecil hati. Semua ini membuatku bingung. Semua ini benar-benar menekanku.

(Persahabatan kita...)

Hei kau, kenapa kau tidak berusaha mengembalikan tawa kita waktu itu? Waktu kita berebut tempat, berlomba datang lebih pagi. Ketika kita tidak terima dengan kekalahan. Ketika...

Air mataku jatuh, aku tak ingin begini terus, tapi aku harus bagaimana?

Mungkin memberi saran padaku memang gampang, tapi melakukannya berkali-kali lipat lebih sulit.

Aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk memulai semua dari awal. Semua sudah berbeda. Aku tak bisa mengutarakannya.

Bila engkau memang membaca ini, apa kau juga berperasaan sama denganku? Apa kau juga ingin persahabatan kita terjalin kembali?

(Atau... kau sudah melupakanku, melupakan memori kita?)

Aku ingin menangis, dadaku sesak, air mataku menyeruak. Tangis pun pecah. Apa... semua ini sudah terlambat? Apa semua sudah terlambat untuk menyambungkan rantai persahabatan kita dari awal?

Apa semua ini akan berakhir begitu saja? Lenyap tanpa bekas?

Semua pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalaku, membuatku semakin galau. Bimbang dan ragu. Aku berharap agar kita bisa kembali seperti dulu, tapi aku takut kecewa. Berharap hanya bisa menghancurkan benteng pertahananku perlahan-lahan...

Apa artinya sahabat?

Apa semudah itu semuanya berakhir?

Tidak, aku tidak ingin semuanya berakhir...

Ayo, tertawalah kembali bersamaku, apa aku egois dengan menginginkan itu?

Sosokmu yang tenggelam dalam memori, bersama dengan turunnya rintik hujan, perlahan membasahi bumi. Dengarkan aku, dengarkan suara hatiku yang tersembunyi.

"Kami-Sama, tolong kabulkan pintaku, karena, hanya senyumlah yang kuinginkan, aku ingin tertawa di sampingnya seperti waktu itu"

(Persahabatan kita... mungkinkah?)

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

* * *

><p>*= baca fic saya yang berjudul Your Smile, fic itu didasari kejadian ketika persahabatanku dengan 'dia' sudah merenggang. Sedangkan kisah persahabatannya bisa dilihat di fic Message to the Sky, kisah ketika Rin dan Len berebut tempat di balkon. Di kehidupan nyata, bukan balkon yang direbutkan tetapi tempat di ujung teras kelas.<p>

Untuk 'seseorang' yang mungkin telah melupakan semuanya, kuharap kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi.

Ini adalah kegalauan saya yang saya tuangkan dalam bentuk kata-kata.

Bila ada yang perlu ditanyakan tentang detail persahabatanku DULU dengan 'dia', lewat review saja, akan saya jelaskan lewat message.

Arigatou gozaimasu. Mind to Review?


End file.
